Serenity Ep 5 'All Hallow's Fair'
by divinemissm15
Summary: After a well paying job, and learning the Alliance has covered up Miranda as a hoax they need some relaxin time and are invited to attend the Halloween celebrations....


EPISODE FIVE ' All Hallows Fair'

EPISODE FIVE 'All Hallows Fair'

Serenity is quiet, peaceful. Kaylee is sleeping soundly in her hammock in the engine room. She has a thin white cast shaped sock over her foot. River is sleeping in her dorm. Derria has found some random place to fall asleep and looks extremely uncomfortable yet serene. Inara is sleeping peacefully in her shuttle. To the left of her bed we can see she has received a wave from the guild. It says in flashes 'Request the presence' and ' Third Guild Gala', 'Celebrating Alliance, Unification'. Zoe is wide awake sitting in the pilot's chair in the bridge. She is watching the stars in the quiet with Wash. We are looking in on them from the window when a black shadow runs behind them and heads towards the cargo bay. Zoe and Wash both spot it out of the corner of their eyes.

Zoe: See somethin?

Wash: Maybe (not wanting to sound crazy if it turns out to be nothing)

Zoe leaves her seat to investigate. She walks out the bridge, down past the bunks and to the left of the kitchen also heading down to the cargo bay where it look liked the shadow moved.

In the cargo bay she moves swiftly, carefully eyeing her surrounds.

From the shadows point of view and so we can't see what it actually is we follow it through the empty quiet ship. It moves through the lounge, past the infirmary and almost to the dorms when it decides it would rather go upstairs. It moves past Derria ridiculously sprawled in the corner and almost into the kitchen when it stops suddenly. It can hear the squeak of Kaylee's hammock. Turning around the shadow moves to the engine room and hovers above Kaylee sleeping soundly. Still without seeing what it is the shadow moves closer towards Kaylee.

In the cargo bay Zoe has been searching the many hidden compartments that a Firefly class vessel is famous for with smugglers. She hears and scream come from upstairs, pulls her gun and runs towards the sound. She reaches the engine room in time to see… … … Mal and Jayne laughing themselves stupid with hand made masks in their hands. Jayne's mask looks like the face of a Reaver. Kaylee is clutching her chest also laughing but also yelling at the boys at the same time.

Kaylee: (Chinese I could cause you both infinite pain right now)

Mal: Zoe, you shoulda seen her face. All the scary things in the verse…

He holds up his mask to show Zoe, which slightly resembles a Chinese dragonhead cross with The Prince of Lies.

Jayne: It never gets old, it really don't.

Zoe: Sir, don't you think it's a little before your years to be celebratin the Hallows like this….every year?

Mal: I expect I have done most things before my years.

Jayne: We thoughta scarin River or you to differ, but we decided on staying alive.

Mal: ..and come on, ( he moves to sit next to Kaylee and playfully hugs her) deep down she loves it.

Kaylee returns his gesture and his words by whacking him in the chest and kicking Jayne in the Shins. Who immediately grabs his leg and starts hopping.

Kaylee: I guess it's all just in good fun. (Glaring at the boys, then returning to Zoe), Happy Hallow's eve Zoe.

Zoe turns her head out the room and sees Wash standing in the doorway to the kitchen smiling. She smiles and turns back to Kaylee.

Zoe: Happy Hallow's (Chinese Dear friend).

Zoe leaves the room. Kaylee puts one arm around the captain to compliment his one arm around her. Her smile then fades and she becomes serious.

Kaylee: When? (to Mal)

Mal: Don't know as much. Moment'll show when its right.

Jayne falls over with a metallic thud as though he has landed on some of Kaylee's tools. Kaylee and Mal who have been staring after Zoe both look to where Jayne fell.

END TEASER

Serenity lands on the moon named Whittier. Dust flies up around the ship because they have landed in a desert. Sand dunes can be seen behind the ship, they landed in a valley, a little town surrounded in sand dunes. No plant life and the air appears hot and dry. Still on the outside of the ship the hanger doors open and the mule comes flying out with Mal, Jayne and Zoe sitting on board. Following the mule we see them head into the town and disappear. Kaylee, Inara and River walk into view also towards the town. Kaylee is favouring the foot she broke in the previous episode a little. Every now and then River will let her lean on her.

Kaylee:…and then he says 'moment'll show when its right' but till then we aint doin nothin. 'Nara I'm real worried for her.

Inara: I'm sure Zoe is stronger then any of us realise sweetie, she just needs time. In the end we all just need time to get over what happened. Wash dying….

Kaylee: …I don't wanna get over it, I aint never gonna forget him.

River: That's not what she meant. 'Sides, Mal doesn't know it but he's right. Moment'll show, and when it does no one will be able to stop the secrets.

Inara and Kaylee both look in River's direction very interested at this possible gossip as the girl's head into the town. The buildings all look as though they are made out of sand, everything is pretty much sand on the outside. Inside the buildings, however look as though they could be on a central planet.

Inara: River do we need to know?

River: No.

Satisfied with this Inara walks a head a little and Kaylee moves closer to River looking hopeful.

River:….they took actual time to make masks?

On the bridge back on Serenity Simon is listening to the recordings of Zoe supposedly talking to wash that Mal had River record while they were on Shiperoid. Simon looks deep in thought and a little worried. Derria walks up to the doorway, she goes to walk straight in but then remembers Simon once explaining to her it's polite to knock, so she knocks and waits for a response.

Simon turns to look at her.

Derria: What are you doin?

Simon: Trying to help a friend, but I'm not sure that I can.

Derria listens to the recording for a moment. All they can hear is Zoe having a conversation with herself and leaving gaps of silence where the other person is suppose to talk.

Derria: I don't um…. (she doesn't understand what the problem is.)

Simon: This friend has been having conversations with someone that was close to her but has been dead for a while.

Derria: She can't be herself?

Simon: She's still herself, I think, I believe she is very upset about their death, and the only way she knows how to deal with it, is to believe they are still with them.

Derria: Maybe it's somethin else.

Simon: How do you mean?

Derria: Sound's to me she knows, maybe its somethin else she don't wanna deal with and is turning to the one thing she could count on.

Simon looks at Derria as though he can't believe such words of wisdom could come from something so broken. Derria is takes no notice of his look, she doesn't really know what she just said.

Derria: What's the Hallow's? Mr. Muscle was sayin words and had a….( she gestures at her own face)… well it looked like me…

Simon: It's a tradition taken back from earth that was. History said it was a celebration of the supernatural. People all round the verse dress up as things they fear and celebrate at fairs on various moons and central planets. It's all a bit of spooked fun.

Simon has not noticed that Derria got upset at his 'dress up as something they fear' comment. Remembering that Jayne had a mask that looked like a Reaver.

Derria: Oh….(To herself) Things they fear.

Further in the sand city the mule is parked outside a rather large sand dome that Mal, Zoe and Jayne have entered. Inside they are sitting alongside each other patiently waiting in the lobby of what looks like very fancy hotel. All three are staring at an attendant sitting behind her desk poking things on a glass screen to the left of her. Icons float around and numbers and images flash in front of her. She is ignoring the Zoe who is sitting with her hands in her lap, Mal who is holding a small box about the size of half a shoebox and Jayne who has folded his arms and now looks bored. In the corner of the lobby there is a holographic woman standing reading out the news. Every now and then she flashes away.

Woman: …and the supposed alien device has turned out to be, after carefully being researched in Whittier's TC Labs, and quoted by parliament member Dr James Lin Tee, 'just a shiny piece of Debri'. ( after a pause and the flash of the blue sun logo the woman returns) Continuing with our coverage on the airwave terrorists that struck 2 months ago, revealing that the Alliance was somehow involved in the evolution of the childrens fabled creatures, Reavers, has been deemed a fake.

This has caught Mal, Zoe and Jayne's attention who are all eyeing each slightly while continuing to watch the holograph cast.

Woman cont:…The many brave men and women who served the Alliance around the home planet of 'Mr Universe' can finally rest in peace. The crew of freighter 223-44567 were caught 2 nights ago on Hera. Believed to be former Browncoats the crew's choice of port was what initially led to their capture. Hera of course was the planet on which the Battle of Serenity took place. Hacking devices, holographic multi waves and a vast array of costumes and animal remains were found on the vessel. The Alliance and it's affiliates apologise for the very public intrusion and assure, after new security measures will be implemented, that frauds with delusions of grandeur and revenge wont be able to perform something this destructive again.

The 3 are completely silent not wanting to draw any attention (not that it would matter now anyway.) Zoe notices Mal's fists clench slightly around the box he is holding and that Jayne has a rather odd expression on his face.

Zoe: Sir, you'll crush it. There aint nothin we can do.

Mal releases a little and calms a little, still not lookin in her eyes though.

Zoe cont….Jayne? You alright?

Jayne: I'm thinkin.

This prompts Mal to comment.

Mal: Really? It looks like you're shocked and confused face.

Jayne: That's cause I'm shocked and confused that I'm thinkin on how ruttin rediculous that was…

Zoe: Jayne keep your voice down.

Jayne: Well you heard 'em why aint you more angry, attackin the browncoats and truths all in one go. What we did aint all for nothin was it?

Mal: No, not everyone will listen. Can't force truth's Jayne, can only reveal it then people gotta decide for themselves.

A tall rather chubby Asian man enters the room and walks to the attendant then over to Mal, Zoe and Jayne.

Man: Mr Reynolds?

Mal nods and extends a hand, which is shook in return by the Asian man.

Man cont: I am Patrick Lin Tee, please follow me, there is no need for you attendees to follow.

Mal gets up wit the box and walks with Patrick giving Zoe a look as he does. Left sitting in the waiting room Zoe speaks to Jayne.

Zoe: It'll never be for nothing.

The men enter a room set up like a rich mans lounge room. No desk just two single leather chairs set to face each other with a coffee table between the two. The walls are crimson and decorated with paintings of various towns from central planets. Patrick gestures for Mal to sit and he soon joins him.

Mal: Quite the get up you got here. Taken a liking to the central planets.

Patrick: Thank you and yes my brother and I in some way or another have had something to do with the design and structure of every one of the cities on these walls.

Mal: That would be James Lin Tee? The fella on the news got to lookin over the rock from the sky?

Patrick: That would be him, caused quite a bit of commotion that artefact. Many thought alien, many thought religious, it actually bares uncanny resemblance to the Triact stone held on Sihnon.

Mal: Does it now.

There is a beat before Patrick decides they should get down to business.

Patrick: Well, enough with the pleasantries…

Mal: Right…

Mal Places the box on the coffee table and Patrick places a bag next to it. The pair take opposite objects and begin eyeing their new possessions. Patrick pulls out a little dome object from the box and holds it in his palm. He turns halves in opposite directions and watches as schematics spring to life. Mal notices out the corner of his eye that is looks like new plans for a city on one of the central planets, he is however more interested in the pay off.

Patrick: Thank you Mr Reynolds, you have no idea how much this means to me.

Mal: I never intended on knowing your personal feelings.

Patrick: I like the way you do business. Is your crew planet bound?

Mal: For the next day or so.

Patrick: Then you should come to the Hallows fair this evening, an invitation to everyone board your ship.

Mal: That's very kind of you but….

Patrick: Nonsense, the Hallow's fair is quite a big event here Mr Reynolds…

Mal: I'll pass the notion to my crew, those who wish to attend can…

Patrick and Mal Grin at each other to show there is an understanding.

Back on Serenity in the Cargo Bay Kaylee is bubbling over with excitement about having an invitation to the Hallow's fair, she is explaining the tradition to Derria and trying to get Simon to come out. River is also listening with a huge childish grin on her face…

Kaylee: There was stories to say kids used to dress up and go around to peoples homes and ask for candy, but now days we have shiny fairs with costumes and rides and games and sweet flavoured foods.

River: I remember the toffee's Miss Burhnam would throw at us when we tried to light her house like a ferris wheel one year.

Simon: I'd forgotten that. (Imitating her) 'Gorram (Chinese children as bad as retarded donkeys') She used to yell.

Kaylee: (turning her attention to Simon) Please say you wanna take me out tonight?

Simon: I could do with a bit of fun….I'm not dressing up though…

Kaylee: But that's half the fun silly…Derria!

Kaylee has sort of shouted her name at her and she thinks that maybe she has done something wrong. Jayne who is doing weights jumps and almost hurts himself.

Derria: What?

Kaylee: You should come out with us?

Mal who has been over hearing the conversation speaks up.

Mal: Whoah whoah whoah. For starters no, it aint wise for her to be off the ship and last of all, no.

Kaylee: But, it wont hurt, she gone and looks the part, no one will be able to tell.

Derria: I'm right here…(a little offended)

Kaylee gives her an 'I'm sorry but hey you'll get to be off the ship' look.

Derria cont: It would be nice to stretch my stitches?

They both look at Mal hopefully.

Derria: (automatically) I wont do nothin, say nothin, eat (beat) nobody…..

Wash and Zoe have appeared at the top of the railing. He has one hand on hers and isn't looking very well.

Wash: You should take her out, get her off the ship. She's been cooped up here for weeks, when will she get the chance to get out again?

Zoe: Next time River feels the need to beat her off the ship I'd assume.

Zoe leaves Wash and heads down to the stairs to cut into the conversation.

Zoe: I don't mind babysittin for a while Sir.

Mal thinks on it for a moment then agrees with a nod to Zoe, he is more likely to let a Reaver girl out with a trained soldier.

Mal leaves the group to talk more on the Hallow's and heads through to the lounge passing Jayne as he goes.

Mal: Jayne. You feeling the need for frivolity?

Jayne: Why I'm flattered Mal but I aint sly.

Mal gives him a look.

Jayne cont: Side's I had my fun with the Hallow's, enough to last me another year. I'll stay with the ship.

Mal: Ambassador?

Jayne: In her shuttle I spose, said she got some fancy invitation earlier was going to talk to you about…

Mal leaves Jayne to his work out and heads towards Inara's Shuttle.

He walks straight in and she glares a little as she comes out of the cockpit area, he again, didn't knock.

Mal: You needed to talk to me?

Inara: Did I?

She continues past Mal slightly ignoring his intrusion.

Mal: Jayne said something about a fancy invitation?

Inara: Oh…

She is a little surprised by him asking, she hadn't the time to figure out what she was going to say.

Inara: The Guild has asked by express invitation that I attend the third Guild Gala on Sihnon, to celebrate Unification. I was wondering if it was possible to…

Mal:… (Chinese no objections here), should be do'able.

Mal turns to leave not really needing to hear anymore about the defeat on the Browncoats, but Inara catches him.

Inara: They also require….um…I am to be accompanied.

Mal: In your line a work? To find a date? The gorram crazy (Chinese bastards.) What do they think you are? A Companion?

Mal is being very sarcastic and playful he can tell she is a little nervous. But she responds with an unimpressed look, she chooses to ignore and continues to explain.

Inara: Travelling in an off world vessel, I am expected to be accompanied by my Captain.

Mal: Oh, (pause) what if your Capt'n was a woman?

Inara: Same rules apply, we don't discriminate on gender Mal. It is meant to show respect in the relationship between Companion and Captain.

There is a some very awkward silence between the two and they are both watchin their feet a lot.

Mal: If you din' have to follow the rules who would you ask?

Inara: A client I s'pose.

Mal: Really.

Inara: You asked who I would ask, not who I would want to ask.

She is a little shaky on the last part of her sentence, realising what she is saying and who she is saying it to. After some more awkward silence the only difference being Mal and Inara are now looking at each other Mal speaks again.

Mal: Would you like to go to the Hallows Fair?

At the Fair at night in the town most of the crew are enjoying themselves. River is bobbing for apples with Simon and Zoe watching close by. Derria and Kaylee are watching the Ferris Wheel. Kaylee has dressed like a grease monkey (literally she has blackened most of her clothes and teased out her hair), Simon dressed up for the occasion (smart suit and OH YES the rose coloured glasses), River is not dressed up, and Derria looks like herself. The fair is very old school carnival except that most people have the most hideous costumes on and everyone seems to be out. Children are running around screaming playfully, throwing goop, eating the goop, making people to slip on the goop. I might have a thing for goop here. After a bit of silence Zoe begins talking with Simon about life since Miranda.

Zoe: Sis has come a long way.

Simon: It must have been a huge weight off her shoulders mentally. Not to be holding on to something that important.

Zoe: Such a relief.

Zoe has become reserved with this comment and Simon has noticed, he is now thinking along the same lines as Derria was earlier. What was Zoe hiding?

Nobody is noticing Derria's appearance at all, infact she receives a few comments on how good her costume is. Derria is not really that interested, she is having trouble understanding the bright lights and happy screams.

Kaylee: You ok sweetie?

Derria: I can't um…the lights…why are the children screaming?

Kaylee: Don't fret, they're shiny. Havin fun is all.

Derria: I don't um…

She is getting more distressed by the moment, not scared just not understanding how fun can sound so similar to pain. Kaylee looks around the fair and notices a small stall with a man that looks as though he is dressed in heshen/hemp. She gets an idea.

Kaylee: I have an idea, help you calm down ok?

Derria nods and follows Kaylee in the direction of the stall.

Mid bob River looks up suddenly, she sees a boy standing staring at her at the end of a row of stalls. When he sees she sees he walks out of sight. River looks over to Simon and Zoe but sees they are in conversation and chooses to follow the boy on her own. Just as she moves from the apple bucket a clump of goop flies in and hits the sign behind where she was sitting. It would have hit her head had she stayed there longer.

A little further away Mal and Inara are walking through the fair. We can hear carny's shouting things like 'Hit the Reaver, win a prize. Somen special for the lady, try a earth that was love potion.' Some kids run past Mal and Inara throwing goop at each other and loving it. Some looks as though it might hit Inara but Mal grabs her and moves her out the way just in time.

Inara: (Chinese Thank you.)

Mal: Don't wanna ruin that perty material is all.

They smile briefly before Mal steps back and accidentally slips on some of the goop. He falls and hits his head but within an instant Inara is at his side and making sure he is all right. Similar to 'Our Mrs Reynolds' except without the kiss.

Inara: Are you all right?

Mal appears fine but then he looks around a little confused and then up at Inara as though he is trying to remember something that is on the tip of his tongue.

Mal: Has this happened before?

Inara: If you mean almost being knocked unconscious and me leaning over to…. (She realises it HAS happened before and desperately doesn't want Mal to remember she kissed him)… then um… You're mumbling I can't understand you. Lets play a game shall we?

She helps him to his feet and forces him in the direction of the Reaver Shooting game.

River has followed the boy who is about her age, slender like her but in a male kind of way, to a dark area a little way from the fair. They are standing simply staring at each other. River is weary to approach.

River: Hurt?

Boy: No moren usual.

River: Danger?

Boy: You aren't a concern, they don't know you're here.

River: How?

Boy: Mostly stolen, memories, wave particles trigger emotions. Visual, scent, hearing. It will be gone upon briefing. I wont remember seeing you.

A tear runs down Rivers cheek before she leans in to hug the boy. He returns the embrace.

River: I'm sorry I couldn't come back for you Jared.

Jared: (pulling apart) You were the special one. (He touches the bottom of her face softly) I'm merely a soldier, most of the time I don't even recognise what I'm doing.

River: Come with me.

Jared: No, that's dangerous, would be like a trap. They still want you back, still think they can make you, (beat) Better.

There is silence between the two as they simply stare at each other.

River: What do you want to give me?

Jared: See, special.

He smiles at her as he pulls out the small shiny stone that we saw earlier on the news hologram and hands it to her.

Jared cont: Blues wanted it. While I'm me, I aint helpin them. You take it.

Inara and Mal are playing the Reaver game. It's Inara's turn and she has just shot the bow and arrow at the Reaver doll.

Carny: Does the lady score?

He goes to check the doll as Mal mutters under his breath.

Mal: Not recently.

Inara has heard perfectly well what he said and looks at him.

Mal cont: Sorry.

Inara: Don't be, if you weren't perfectly crude about my occupation I would think something was wrong with you.

There is silence as the carny comes back to the pair and gestures for Inara to shoot again. She raises the bow elegantly and looks quickly at Mal out of the corner of her eye, he is watching her. She is about to shoot when she lowers the bow to snap back at Mal. The carny backs away.

Inara: What concern is it of yours anyway? Does it affect the way you do or don't do business? Who I sleep with?

Mal: I thought we established there was no sleeping.

Inara: Mal…

Mal: Do you still want to be a Companion?

Inara: Of course I do.

Mal: So why the frigid clients? It's not like you to be so picky.

Inara is unsure how to take this last comment.

Inara: A Companions client is always the Companions choice. I'm not picky I'm…

Mal: Why choose to travel where nothin is civilised again 'Nara? You had all a well bread Companion could need... Why not be anythin that is what you were, why act Companion, why…

Inara: You know why Mal. Do you have to be such a (Chinese smug ass) about it.

She places the bow and arrow down and storms away from him. Mal instinctively grabs her by the wrist to stop her.

Inara cont: let go of me.

Mal: What if I don't want to?

Inara: (Pause) then you better be sure.

He lets go and she walks away from him. Zoe walks over to Mal staring off after Inara. Knowing that they were again fighting and also going for a little bit of fun. She picks up the bow and arrow Inara was using.

Zoe: Did you win?

Mal gives her a knowing look and then Simon shows up.

Simon: Have either of you seen River?

There is a little bit of a 'searching' montage as Mal and Zoe search in and out of the Fair, and Simon asks if anyone has seen her. Eventually a girl points in a direction that the others immediately follow.

Jared is handing the Triact stone to River, they are saying their goodbyes, but from Mal, Zoe and Simons point of view it looks as though someone is holding a gun to River's stomach. Mal and Zoe each pull out their weapons and aim it at the shadows of the pair. River and Jared both hear the weapons click and River sees the light drain from Jared's eyes. The sound of a weapon is his trigger.

River: No (to Jared quietly) NO! (Louder in the direction of Mal, Zoe and Simon.)

She turns her head to face the 3 and Jared's hand swings around and slams into the side of the head. She is knocked to the ground and the Triact stone flies out of her hands. Mal, Zoe and Simon have all run closer now and can see that there was no gun aimed at River. Mal notices the Triact stone and scoops it up throwing it to Simon. Jared has begun violently bashing on River, she barely has time to get back to her feet before another blow hits her in the side of the head sending her back to the ground. Zoe moves in behind the boy who has anticipated this move and spins around to kick her hard in the stomach sending her also to the ground. This has given River the time to re coup from the last punch and get to her feet properly. Jared turns towards Simon and the stone but River has spun around on her left leg and caught Jared in her right pulling him by the stomach back to her. Still turning on one leg as though she was a ballet dancer she clasps her hands together and brings them round to hit Jared in the head. He tries to retaliate while stumbling a little but Mal has moved in and punches him square in the nose. The boy falls unconscious to the ground and Mal, Zoe, Simon and River all take a look (Zoe with her hand on her stomach, she is in a lot of pain but trying to hide it).

Simon: ah…River? (referring to the stone he is holding)

River: We need to go.

Mal: You sure you don't wanna….(talking about Jared)

But Zoe, Simon and River have already started walking away…

Mal: …So were leavin him here then……okay…

Mal joins the other 3 as they walk back into the Fair.

In the cargo bay of Serenity Mal walks back up the ramp to board the ship. Zoe is following him directing Derria who appears to be high. Helping Zoe (although no one else can see) is Wash. Kaylee rushes in to meet them, stopping in front of Mal.

Kaylee: Oh good you found her.

Mal looks a little shocked at Kaylee who quickly goes from relief to anger ignoring Mal's facial expression.

Kaylee cont: What did you say to Inara?

Mal: What did you do to my gorram cannibal?

They both look towards Derria who is nuzzling in Zoe's hair (which is down). Zoe does not look impressed partly because of a Wash chuckling a little next to her and because she is still sore. Behind them are Simon and River. River a little worse for wear, bruises are starting to appear along her jaw line and she has a gravel graze down one arm.

Kaylee: (Chinese holy hell) River are you ok?

She rushes out to Simon and River and helps them onto the ship.

Mal: Kaylee?

Kaylee: She'll be fine, she was frettin at all the noise so…..

Jayne who has come to see what all the commotion is about is looking in from the cargo bay.

Jayne: Is she high?

Kaylee: Maybe…

Jayne starts laughing and walks back into the lounge area outside the infirmary.

Mal looks up to where Inara's shuttle would be. As Zoe walks past she pushes Derria in the direction of the infirmary and walks of up the stairs to the bridge. Her hand is still on her stomach. Mal walks up the stairs towards Inara's shuttle and goes to knock on the door but he stops himself. As he does he hears a thud come from back down in the cargo bay. He goes to look over the edge of the railing. Derria has knocked over a stack of crates and has begun to lick a side of one of them. Jayne has re entered the cargo bay. He is laughing as though this is the most amusing thing that could come out of the Hallow's. He walks up and pokes her in the shoulder.

Mal: Jayne, don't taunt the Reaver.

END EPISODE


End file.
